A Bathroom Affair
by TBSBTDCT
Summary: One misson away turns into a night two agents will never want to forget. smut for smut sake.


Ok this isn't my first story but it my first on here so R&R.

* * *

He stood in the door way he knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't be watching her but he was mesmerized by her, all of her. Her wit, and dry humor, her smile, her body and all its curves, they all turned him on something crazy. He could feel his arousal he cursed her for being so dam sexy. 

"If all your going to do is watch me you may as well be comfortable and you don't look very comfortable there DiNozzo," A head poked out of the shower.

"Tony if your going to gawk at me naked at least close the door so when you do have to spank the monkey Gibbs wont walk in on you" said Kate slyly, Tony jumped slightly bring him out of his day dream.

"You know?" he asked closing the door behind him.

"Yes I've always known, I've known since the minute you sneaked into my blacked out apartment and sent me on a fucking roller coater of emotions. Your one of the easiest people to spot in the dark yet you have not realized that" Tony walked closer and sat on the toilet.

"You knew and you never stopped me?" he asked now getting a clear look at her as she washed herself.

"Hey I hadn't had some one do that to me in a year, I was content to let you do what ever you pleased, hell I would have fucked you all night long if you asked. I was just as horny as you were. You just never saw it." She smirked at the raise in his pants.

"You know you can if you want spank your monkey while we are talking" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you and what have you done with Caitlin Todd?" he asked a smirk on his lips.

"You ate her and left me in her place" said Kate playfully splashing him, she then raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"Well are you going to make that strain on your pants lighter or are you just going to let the whole world know you were so aroused by some one that you went in your pants, what's it gonna be DiNozzo?" Kate asked.

"You gonna strip or what?" Tony gulped he wasn't used to this Kate this Kate scared him, he could feel it, and apparently she could see it, she sighed.

"You liked the old me, didn't you?" Tony nodded Kate sighed.

"I thought that's what you wanted you always go for those girls so- Tony held up his hand.

"I didn't like them that's why I went out with them, I like you as you. Don't go changing on me Kate now that I know you know don't go changing who you are" Kate nodded and smiled.

"Well then I guess this is a little embarrassing" she said pulling the shower curtain over.

"It is a little but, I can't handle that Kate as much as you want to be her to feel safe I don't like her I like you." Kate nodded.

"I- _god how do I say I like him with out sounding like I'm just saying it?_ she thought,

"what Kate what are you thinking?" Tony asked looking at her she seemed so modest now covering up this was the Kate he liked not the other one.

"I-

"Katie you ok in there?" he asked Kate looked down.

"I-

"You like being that Kate when around me like this don't you?" Kate nodded and turned away as a tear rolled down her cheek. Tony stepped up and wiped it away, he took the shower curtain and moved it. Kate when to grab it but he stopped her, she folded her arms trying to cover as much of her body as she could.

"why are you so shy Katie you have a hot body" Kate shook her head.

"I don't, not really." Tony took her by the hips and smiled before pulling her out of the shower.

"You, do have a sexy body Kate, a very sexy one, let me show you how sexy it is" Kate bit her lip and went to say something but Tony crashed his lips onto hers as they opened.

"it wasn't a question it was a statement" he said walking her over to the long mirror standing her in front if it. she turned away Tony smiled and pulled his shirt off, and then his pants and jocks so he was also nude it calmed her down a bit to know she wasn't the only one exposed. Tony turned her around, resting his hands on her hips.

"Kate what do you when you look in the mirror?" he asked Kate looked up.

"an average women, with nothing special" she murmured. Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"want to know what I see?" he asked Kate nodded.

"I see one hell of a sexy agent, who has curves in all the right places," he kissed her shoulder and ran his hands up the side of her torso.

"I also see, perfect breasts that, I just want to sit there and nibble on all day," he ran his thumb over her left breast her nipple erecting at the touch. He ran his hand down sitting just about her sex.

"This is the part of you I want to know just looking at it now, turns me on" he pulled her back so she could feel how aroused he was. His finger ran over the top of her causing her to gasp.

"Then there is the tight but very sexy and enticing little ass, that has had me transfixed upon it since the moment I saw you" he tapped her but quickly before spinning her around and pushing her against the mirror.

"Now I'm going to show you just how much I love you" he said not thinking. Kate just looked at him with wide eyes as he sank down onto his knees blowing a warm wind over her sex she pulled in a deep breath as his fingers ran over her, till they found they were looking for plunging into her, She gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair as he ran his tongue over her sex, nipping her as his fingers brought her forth a bit, when she started to moan he removed his fingers getting a disgruntled growl from her she gasp as he parted her flaps with his tongue exploring places his fingers didn't bring her closer to the cliff. When she was about to fall over her pulled out and stood up, she growled at him till he moved her away from the mirror and stepped in her place before pulling her flush to him and kissed her. She could taste her self in his kisses. She never felt like this before she craved for more her tongue diving down his throat trying to grab more before it disappeared. She felt his erection pressing into just above her navel, she tip toed and giggled as it started poking her in the belly button.

"Tony. Bedroom. I. want. Bedroom." she said against his lips, Tony shook his head, and pushed her back so she was standing normally again.

"I want that to Katie I do but Gibbs is using it as a interrogation room, why do you think I came to watch you he didn't want any witnesses" Kate nodded and watched as he walked around and made a bed on the floor with towels.

"I know its not much but its all we have for now" Kate nodded and smiled as he sat down pulling her into his lap she could fell his erection enter her. It felt so good she sighed and rested back into his arms.

"It feels right doesn't it?" he asked placing butterfly kisses over the back of her shoulders. Kate nodded the got up Tony looked at her strangely till she turned around and sat down slowly pushing her hips into his.

"but this feels better" she said crashing her lips onto his as her hips crash into his again. She pushed him down and rode him like she needed him more then food or anything else. She made it more sensual as he moaned cupping her bouncing breasts in his hands and squeezing them sending her wild. He took this to roll her over and pull out of her hovering above her. The tip of his erection sitting on her entrance he smiled down at her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I wanted this to be more special the first time you and I did this I wanted it to be on a bed covered with rose petals. Not on the bathroom floor while our boss is down the hall but if I wait any longer I'm going to have to yank my self every time I see you" he said kissing her lips lightly.

"There isn't a you and me yet DiNozzo, just two bored and horny agents ok" Tony grinned and nodded and he drove his throbbing erection into her sex. She felt like heaven as he withdrew to the tip and drove into her again, she matched him with her bucking hip for every thrust. He saw the sweat falling off him onto her.

"No love Tony just sex" said Kate as he came down to kiss her.

"for fcuk sake Caitlin if I don't kiss you now your gonna have fcuking bruises all over your back cos I'll have to pump you harder." He complained.

"see me complaining?" she ask as she wrapped her legs around him her heel pushing into his ass. As he scrapped his teeth over her erect nipple Kate gave in and bought his lips to her as she rolled them over.

"let me fcuk you" she said harshly it turned him on even more as he took hold of her hips. He smiled as she lost control of her body when a wave of orgasms hit her, he rolled her over and he dove into her deeply letting his cock lick her womb, he was encouraged by her screaming his name and moaning. He could fell his rise at its peak he left go of her legs as he started long deep strokes, he dove in as far as he could go as he came inside of her, coating her in his essence. He went to withdraw but her hands rested on his but.

"Stay there in me. I want this. I want you in me. I want us to start now, I want you, this time I want love not sex between bored horny agents love me, Screw me like there's no tomorrow like it's the end of the world. Tony baby, fcuk me like your world is ending, make me scream in pleasure and pain, take me on that rollercoaster, baby do me like the world is ending" Tony looked down into her green eyes and saw nothing but lust want and desire.

"only if you fcuk me like your world is ending" he said as he started moving slowly, Kate nodded before bitting his shoulder to contain a scream she wanted to let out, they spent the night in the bathroom making eachother feel things they had never felt before and would never again with any one but each other.


End file.
